


Peephole

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Ling is a pervert, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ling’s making use of the palace peepholes to spy on his friends.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa would probably smack me for this.  <br/>Notes: Thanks to Cornerofmadness for her help on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peephole

  
Banner by Sonja Jade.

X X X

Ling watched through the peephole, drinking down the display. He knew Ed would want to take advantage of the baths once they’d been brought to his attention. Without a doubt, Al had told Ed Xingese baths were something he should take advantage of when Al had returned to Amestris. And now, Ed was definitely taking advantage of not only the baths, but his wife. 

Pressed against one of the stone tables, Winry’s fingers clenched around the edge. Ed preyed on her from behind, licking the crook of her neck and up to her jaw. He squeezed the sweet mound of her breast, pinching her nipple, making her moan. Her skin flushed rose, and Ling followed the line of her body up to her head. Her wet hair clung to her shoulders, like liquid moonbeams draped over her skin. The contrast of Ed’s sunray-colored strands pressed close to her cheek made them seem so exotic. 

Twisting, Winry caught Ed’s cheeks in her hands, guiding him to meet her open-mouthed kiss. Ling shifted his weight, appreciating the loose trousers he wore under his robe at the sight of Winry’s ass, and Ed’s hands clutching it as he lifted her up onto the table. Winry wrapped her legs around Ed’s hips, and Ling mentally mourned the loss of the sight of her body and face. He’d imagined her as glorious when making love, and his dreams hadn’t even been close. 

Ed shifted himself against Winry, sucking her earlobe between his teeth. He nuzzled at her jaw, and Winry let out a low chuckle, her legs tightening around him. Fingers catching at Ed’s hair, Winry arched her back hard enough the crown of her skull nearly touched the tabletop. 

Ling admired her breasts as Ed worshipped them with his mouth, alternating from one to the other. Ed caught hold of Winry’s leg, hooking the bend of her knee under his elbow and shifting it up to his shoulder. Ling caught a glimpse of Ed’s penis, hard and dark against the sunbeam golden curls, before Ed thrust deep into Winry. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth made an ‘O’ as she let out a moan. Ed rolled his hips into her, leaning down over Winry. Both of them grasped the edge of the table, their fingers intertwining as they made love. 

Ling imagined himself with them, his eyes half-closing as he reached into his loose trousers to touch himself. He clenched his mouth to keep from groaning as he pumped his hand down his shaft. The sensations running through his body as he watched them, as he stroked himself, it overwhelmed him quickly, making him spend himself all over his hand. 

Panting, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and relaxing. Yes, it was a good thing his ancestor had installed these tunnels within the palace, and the little spy holes to watch through. Ling glanced at his guests again, smiling as Ed groaned, throwing back his head. 

A good thing, indeed.

X X X


End file.
